darwinprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Patch Notes - 05-15-2018
These are official Patch Notes and should never be altered. =Crafting Wheel Playstyles= We’ve added different Crafting Wheel Playstyles you can choose from to familiarize yourself with different equipment and experiment with various strategies in the arena. Each of the Playstyles below will equip you with a pre-set combination of Perks, Basics, Tools, and Powers: The Hunter: The Hunter is a tracking specialist who prefers to gather clues and information about their opponents before confronting them. The Goon: The Goon throws caution to the wind and engages enemies using brute force. If there’s an enemy nearby, the Goon won’t pass up the chance to fight. The Shadow: A master of stealth, the Shadow moves through the arena with ease, often favoring a well-placed arrow or trap to take care of pursuers. Don’t exactly fit into any of these 3 Playstyles? Save your own Crafting Wheel by selecting Custom option. This way, even if you try out different equipment, you can easily come to back to your saved style. =Show Director Progression Update= We heard your feedback about the way new Show Director Powers are obtained. A lot of you felt that having a chance to unlock new Powers after each match left too much up to luck and was somewhat unclear, so we’ve decided to make the process more straight-forward. With patch 1.11, Show Directors will have their own Level and Fan experience bar. A higher Rating will translate into more Fans after a given match. After the update, all Show Directors will be Level 1, and each new Level will be rewarded with a Show Director Power. Don’t worry: None of your existing Powers will be removed. For now, only Contestants will receive Fan Gifts upon leveling up, but this may change once we’ve got more Show Director rewards ready! =Ramen and New Cosmetics Added to the Shop= First off: thanks to all the inmates who purchased the Supporter Pack from our in-game shop! The shop is about to expand its stock with more cosmetics, this time offered individually in exchange for Ramen. Visit the Ramen shop to purchase Ramen, then see what’s available in the Item shop and step into the arena more fashionable than ever. Starting Thursday on Steam, inmates will be able to equip a set of all-new Axes (they might not look like Axes very much, but we promise they’re just as effective) and gas mask Hats. The cosmetics in the Item shop will rotate―some on a daily basis, and some on a weekly basis. So if the items you’re interested in aren’t available right away, check back a bit later! All of the items featured below will be available at some point over the course of the week. As a reminder, cosmetics will never come with in-game advantages. =General Improvements= General *Players will be able to join as the Show Director in Private Matches even if they do not meet the Level 10 prerequisite *The Power Deck Show Directors select in Private Matches will stay saved for future Private Matches *Show Directors will be able to see whether there are any Contestants in the match who have played fewer than 5 matches (a rookie icon will appear next to those players)―make them feel welcome, Show Directors! *Decreased the Show Director Rating requirement for Telepathy from 4 stars to 3 stars *Contestants will now only be able to rate the Show Director once they reach level 10 Visuals *Players’ Show Director Level will now be displayed beside the Contestant Level in the main menu *Reworked the Dressing Room interface Leaderboards *Increased the weight of kills in the Official Rating computation Level Design *The roof of the central treetop village in the North East area has collapsed due to structural stress from the many inmates hiding there during Sudden Death Other *Adjusted the value of Ramen (the amount of Ramen converted from duplicate cosmetics will increase tenfold, also applied retroactively) *Added a loading screen tip explaining the reward for drawing first blood in match *Added a loading screen tip explaining the reward for your first match and first win each day Resource *May 15, 2018 Category:Patch Notes